


Wffc

by Captainsloth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Breathplay, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Challenge Response, Character Death, Clothing Kink, Crying, Dildos, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, February Ficlet Challenge, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Multi, Musician Bucky Barnes, Nightmares, Object Insertion, Omega Bucky Barnes, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Quirofillia, Rope Bondage, Sad, Sex Pollen, Sex Tapes, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Sub Peter Parker, Sub Steve Rogers, Teasing, Temperature Play, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 11,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainsloth/pseuds/Captainsloth
Summary: A collection of ficlets for the winterspider February ficlet challenge on tumblr. Some sfw some not but check the notes for each chapter!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 68
Kudos: 157
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	1. Day one

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day One for the prompt: wearing others clothes  
> This is SFW

Peter walks into the kitchen rubbing his eyes on the long sleeves of the shirt he's wearing. It's a grey knitted pullover, and hangs off his shoulders, leaving his collarbone on show. He yawns as he opens the fridge.

"Hey Peter?" Natasha questions from where she's watching him over the edge of her book. 

Peter mumbles a "yeah?"

Natasha doesn't say anything, levels a stare at the back of his head and waits. Peter turns around after producing a box of cereal.

"That jersey looks very familiar".

Peter looks down, looking at what he's wearing for what Natasha assumes is the first time that morning. His cheeks go pink and he looks up at her with wide eyes.

Peter doesn't speak.

Natasha doesn't speak.

Bucky walks in shirtless, hair falling over his shoulders in slightly damp messy waves. Peter want to stare at him, at the water dripping down his chest, but Natasha is watching them like a hawk.

Peter recovers and peers at Bucky, his hands tight fists at his sides but a tentative smile still shows up.

Bucky brushes a hand across Peter's lower back as he enters the kitchen, and he either doesn't notice the tension in the room or he just doesn't care. It's hard to tell with Bucky. 

"Bucky, what do you think of Peter's jersey?" Natasha questions, sounding far too innocent for the look in her eyes. Her book has been put down on the armrest, her legs crossed lazily, a faux casualness that Peter doesn't believe for a second.

Bucky doesn't miss a beat. He turns to look at Peter, gives him a wide smile and then whistles low. 

"He's never looked better". 

Bucky's eyes follow the way his own Jersey hangs off Peter's frame, his tanned skin peeking out the collar, the way he's tucked it into the waistband of his jeans.

Bucky looks over to Natasha with a wolfish grin.

Natasha for her part looks unbothered, simply nods and goes back to her book like she had suspected something between then already and they'd confirmed it for her.

Peter smiles warmly at Bucky, looks up at him from under his lashes, bites his bottom lip.

"Keep looking at me like that and you won't be wearing it much longer" Bucky growls low enough Natasha won't hear it.

Peter shivers at the tone of his voice and looks back into the kitchen. He really is hungry. 


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Day Two for the prompt: "Its just a spark but it's enough to keep me going, and when it's dark out and no ones around it keeps glowing"  
> It is SFW

Bucky often comes out here when he can't sleep, is grateful that the new facility feels safe enough that he can do so. The balconies off the bedrooms usually have flowers and deck chairs with matching tables. Bucky's balcony does not.

He sits on the concrete, back against the railing, cushion underneath him, and a glass ashtray next to his feet, like the one his father used to use. There are no cigarette butts anywhere because half the team would flip their lid about global warming. So when he is out, smoking through his packet he collects them in a little pile in the corner, away from wind. 

"Bucky?" 

Bucky goes to stand up, it's not fair leaving someone alone in your bed without explanation. 

Peter is sitting up, blankets pooled around his waist when Bucky reaches him. His eyes meet Peter's and he can see the concern there. 

"Just outside smoking" Bucky tells him, perching on the end of the bed, he knows he must smell like smoke and is sorry for the fact. He hangs his head.

Peter shuffles and then strong arms are wrapping around his chest, touching his metal arm even though it must be freezing from the biting wind outside. Bucky's shoulders drop and he grabs one of Peter's arms and squeezes.

Bucky feels a warmth in his chest that is entirely thanks to Peter. His nightmare feels like a distant memory with Peter there as his balm. 

"I'm going outside for a little longer. Go back to sleep if you can Petey" Bucky whispers, untangling himself from lean arms.

"Buck" Peter calls, as as Bucky is nearly out of the bedroom.

Bucky turns back halfway.

"I love you" Peter tells him, voice strong and steady.

Bucky nods and continues on out to the balcony.

He sinks down to his spot again, thunks his head back and closes his eyes. His chest feels so light, his stomach flips. God. What did bucky do to be deserving of Peter. 

He reaches into his box and pulls out a cigarette, he has to use his flesh hand to light it, has broken countless lighters with the metal one. 

He blows the smoke into the air and watches it rise, almost like the webs Peter shoots. Unpredictability predictable. He loves it. He loves Peter.


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is day 3 for the prompt: sex pollen.  
> This is NSFW.

"Shit, fuck, what is this stuff?" Peter is frantically trying to pull his Spiderman uniform off. He's in the showers of the Quinjet and Bucky is just outside the door because he can use his metal arm to touch him, if the stuff is infectious. Maybe Tony could touch him with the Iron Man suit, but - no.

"Bucky it's so itchy" Peter complains over the sound of running water.

"We'll find out what it is Peter, Bruce is testing it now" Bucky calls over the sound of the water.

The rest of the Avengers suddenly stop talking a loaded silence settles over the jet, Bucky tenses. 

"What?" Bucky growls, looking at Bruce.

"It appears to be an, uh, aphrodisiac". Bruce looks away from Bucky quickly.

Everybody is staring at Bucky.

"What's going to happen to him" Bucky's voice is stiff.

"Increase of uh, sexual desire, pleasure, behaviour. It's potent, highly uncomfortable".

Bucky breathes out through his nose, mind racing. 

"Bucky?!" 

Bucky rushes over to the bathroom and knocks on the door.

"Are you okay?"

There is silence for a second and then a whimper. Bucky tries the door handle. Locked.

"Peter are you okay?!" Bucky asks louder now, urgency in his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it". 

Bucky rolls his eyes and mumbles "nothing I haven't seen before".

The door unlocks and Bucky is pulled into the bathroom by a wet hand. 

Peter's eyes are dark, pupils huge, he's naked and his skin is flushed, drops of water from the shower all over him. He has an erection, that looks painful if Bucky had to guess.

"I know this is inappropriate but please Bucky, help me" Peter's voice is breathy and he looks on the verge of vibrating out of his skin.

Bucky nods, forgets all about the others on the Quinjet and let's Peter pull him into the shower.

Bucky doesn't bother to get undressed, just reaches down to grab his boyfriend's cock. Peter jerks, and his lips part.

"Fuck, that feels-" Peter trails off, slumping against the shower wall as Bucky gets him off. The pace is brutal, hard, fast, unrelenting. Peter bucks into every movement, goosebumps pebble over his skin.

"You look so good Pete" Bucky tells him, voice rough.

Peter's cock jumps at the deep tone of it.

Then his hips start jerking erratically, his breathing quickens, his chest heaves and Bucky only has to work his cock once before he's coming over Bucky's hand, eyes rolling back in pleasure and Bucky's name drawn out low and long.

He droops but Bucky catches him before his knees can hit the ground. 

"Oh god, they're all going to have heard that" Peter whines against Bucky's chest. 

"They know it was an aphrodisiac baby, they won't make it awkward". 

Peter thinks that vaguely sounded like a threat and it shouldn't have been so sexy but it was.

There's a knock on the door, "landing in three minutes".

"Thank god" Peter says looking at Bucky, "this time we'll have a bed".


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Day 4 for the prompt: Spin the Bottle.   
> This is SFW

The Avengers were sitting around in a haphazard circle, an empty vodka bottle on the table at the centre. Peter wasn't sure who's idea it officially was to play spin the bottle, but it was happening and Tony had just kissed Natasha on the cheek. 

Peter gulped and took his turn. It felt like it took an eternity before it stopped spinning, Peter's palms were clammy. 

The nozzle stopped exactly in between Steve and Clint and Peter sighed, figuring he'd have to spin again. He got up to redo but was stopped by a chorus of:

"Wait!" "No wait" "look".

Peter looked between his teammates and his stomach dropped when he noticed Bucky sitting on a bar stool reading a book. He had paused to see what was happening and when he looked up at accusing fingers he just shook his head and picked up his book.

“Bucky!” Clint called out, a wide grin on his face.

Bucky ignored him. 

"The bottle has spoken!” Tony announced pointing at Bucky.

Bucky looked up, his eyes steely, Peter heard Steve's intake of breath at the expression on his best friends face and Peter swallowed. 

Bucky put his book down, leant back casually and made a "have at it" gesture.

"Oh peter you gonna take that?"

"-a challenge if I ever saw one"

"- no way he'll do it"

Peter knew they were trying to rile him up, goad him, and didn't actually expect him to do it. But that made him want to do it, just to spite them. 

Peter stood up and the hollering reached new levels, everyone who could be, was tipsy or drunk.

Peter strode over to Bucky, arms loose by his sides and shoulders forcedly relaxed. Peter stopped in front of Bucky, who looked up and raised an eyebrow.

Peter thought it roughly translated to “Wha'cha gonna do now punk?”

Peter shrugged, staring deeply into Bucky's eyes. 

Bucky sat up, his eyes bright with the threat of a challenge. 

Peter swallowed. 

He could feel everyone's eyes on them, and it had gone past the point of no return. 

He was standing over Bucky and somehow it felt like Bucky had the upper hand. 

Should Peter sit on Bucky's lap? Awkwardly lean over him? Shit.

Peter decided fuck it, go hard or go home and grabbed Bucky's hands. Peter pulled him to a standing position, closer than they'd ever been before. 

Bucky's eyes went wide at the strength of Peter, but before he could react his lips were met with Peter's. It was an unexpectedly soft kiss, chaste, and Peter smiled softly after he pulled away. 

They looked at each other for a frozen moment before Bucky reached up and cupped Peter's cheek. 

Bucky pulled them together for a scorching kiss, tongues tangling, chests pressing, hands wandering. Peter gripped tightly to Bucky's shirt and it was all he could do to ground himself. Bucky kissed fiercely, and Peter let himself be engulfed by Bucky. 

“Holy shit" Clint whispered. 

"Me next" Darcy mumbled.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different interpretation of lyrics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is day 5 for the prompt: "the piano man is playing some old melody, it don't mean much to anyone but it does to you and me"  
> This is SFW

Peter watched Bucky from the booth he squashed himself into next to Steve, Sam and Clint. 

Bucky's fingers moved seamlessly, metal and flesh hand in perfect harmony. His body moved with rhythm, feet pressing on the pedals, chest pitching forward and back with the movement of his arms. He had a lit cigarette sitting in an ashtray on top of the piano, the smoke wafted around him, dim coloured stage lights cast a glow that made him look ethereal. 

Peter knew the song intimately, had heard Bucky practice it enough. It made him smile to think of how Bucky would practice in the common room when nobody but Peter was around. A view into Bucky's soul with the way he played.

It came as a shock when he sat down one afternoon in the facility and began playing. Pepper had smiled, batted Tony on the chest and said "at least someone is playing it".

Tony rolled his eyes but didn't say anything because Bucky really was quite good.

Peter surged with pride watching Bucky play his last song of the night.

Steve nudged Peter. "He used to sing you know?"

Peter turned quickly to Steve. "Really?"

Steve nodded, "Bucky had a good voice, rough around the edges, and he'd always stop if I said anything, but it used to get the girls".

Peter was reeling, how come Bucky never said anything? And more importantly what did Bucky's singing voice sound like? Was it smooth and rich? Or rough and gravelly?

Bucky finished the song and the applause was half hearted at best. Peter knew Bucky wouldn't care about the rest of the bar patrons, just his friends, and felt fondness in his chest when Bucky walked over to them a shy smile tugging his lips up.

Bucky picked Peter up and claimed his seat, settling Peter back down onto his lap. Peter blushed but didn't move. 

"That was nice Buck" Steve says sincerely.

Bucky's return smile melted Peter's heart.

"Thanks Stevie".

"Will you sing next time?" Peter asked. 

Steve got a withering look from Bucky, but held his hands up innocently in surrender. 

"No, Peter, probably not".

Peter frowned, "why not?"

Bucky shrugged "it used to bring me joy, not sure I can sing about happy stuff anymore".

Peter swallowed down the lump in his throat. "Oh".

***

Three weeks later Peter was laying in bed after a night spent with Bucky. They had wine and walked along the beach and laughed themselves all the way home. Peter felt lighter than he had in a long time.

A soft melody made its way from the bathroom, a mixture of smooth and delicate words being sung. It took Peter a moment to realise that it was Bucky singing. 

It was beautiful. 

He listened until Bucky hit a note wrong and then laughed quietly to himself before leaving the bathroom.

Peter met Bucky's eyes and they smiled at each other, content, happy.


	6. Day 5 bonus ficlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus fic for Day 5. The prompt was A/B/O Universe.  
> I was inspired by the Winterspider Discord i'm in.  
> come join us https://discord.gg/gbqfTZx  
> This is NSFW

Bucky exudes all of the typical alpha traits, monopolizing, protective, possessive, strong. He growls at anyone who even looks at Peter the wrong way. Peter likes it, likes that their relationship is unconventional. That Bucky is Peter's omega.

They're walking home from a movie late one night in Brooklyn, Bucky's got an arm around Peter's shoulders and Peter has one around Bucky's waist. They don't immediately see any danger but Peter's spider sense suddenly screams at him. He pushes Bucky flat against the brick wall of a shopfront just as a bullet flies through the air. 

Bucky's demeanor changes, his body goes stiff and his hands fly to his concealed guns.

It's unnecessary, as Peter has already webbed up the idiot who tried to attack them, hand on the man's throat and a snarl on his usually delicate face. 

"Don't ever come for my mate again" he growls, furious, eyes burning. 

"You're his alpha?" The man stutters out, eyes wide in disbelief even as he struggles in the face of Peter's strength.

Peter doesn't answer, doesn't have to. Bucky strides over and knocks the man out with the butt of his gun. Peter looks up when he catches Bucky's scent.

Bucky's eyes are intense and his lips are parted and wet. His hands twitch against his thighs and Peter knows that look. He knows what the change in Bucky's scent means.

Peter smiles wolfishly and takes his hand, continuing on their way home at a much quicker pace than before. 

Bucky reaches up and rests his other hand inside his jacket, no doubt resting on the handle of a gun. 

Peter doesn't take offense, he knows Bucky needs it to feel comfortable, it's not due to a lack of faith in his alpha being able to protect him.

When they get back in their apartment and Bucky has checked everything over he sits down next to Peter.

"Peter" his voice is low and gravelly, his scent the sweetest it's been for a while.

Peter closes his eyes and breathes it in. "Did I trigger your heat?"

Bucky nods, staring unmoving at his alpha, waiting to see what he will do. "The way you were back there i-" he trails off after his voice breaks, cheeks flushed and eyes filled with lust.

"Meet me in the bedroom, get undressed" Peter orders.

Bucky nods, gets up in one fluid movement and strides off. Peter's eyes trail over his strong back, his round ass, even as he pulls his phone out. 

Peter sends a text to Steve about the attack and then makes his way to the bedroom.

Bucky has spread himself out on the bed, his cock hard and jutting out, skin sweaty, his scent thick in the air. 

Peter's stomach twinges with desire and he walks to the bed pulling his shirt off as he goes.

"What do you want Buck?" Peter demands, unbuckling his pants. Bucky tracks the movement, breathes out a stuttering breath.

"Fuck me, please".

Peter doesn't need to be asked twice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Day 6 for the prompt: Hugging.  
> Originally i chose the metal arm kink but the words got well away from me and was way too long to meet the challenges 500 word max. so that will be its own fic at some point.   
> This is SFW

When Bucky first starts living in the Avengers compound he finds it terrifying to see how carefree touches are given, how touchy-feely everybody is with each other. Even Steve, emotionally stunted, toxically masculine Steve gives out touch like it's going out of fashion. 

Natasha and Clint squash themselves into the loveseat together and read separate books (or comics in Clints case), Tony peck's Pepper on the lips multiple times a day in front of everyone, even Bruce Banner puts a hand on Thor's lower back as he moves past him in the kitchen. 

But the worst offender, the one who does it so often he himself doesn't even notice, is Peter. He almost always has to be touching somebody. A pinky hooked with Nat's, an ankle hooked over Tony's thigh, his head on Clint's lap, a hand curled around Steve's bicep, braiding Thor's hair, no matter who he's with he finds a way.

And Bucky almost doesn't realise when Peter starts getting close to him.

At first it's just personal space, Peter gets just shy of being uncomfortably close, where Bucky twitches, but doesn't move away. Peter keeps doing this and it takes a while, but Bucky gets used to it. He doesn't relax, but he accepts Peter's presence.

The first time Peter presses against Bucky he stiffens, Bucky is painfully aware of how their thighs are pressed together on the couch, where there is plenty of room for Peter to not sit there. Bucky gets up, moves to the other side with more space and settles. Peter shuffles over and their thighs are pressed together again. Bucky tenses.

Peter glances from the corner of his eye to see if Bucky will get up again, and is pleased when he doesn't.

Peter continues this routine, getting Bucky used to all the little touches people should experience, getting him comfortable with casual contact. 

6 months later Bucky is standing in Peter's bedroom, in the middle of the night and Peter startles. 

"Peter? I need-" Bucky trails off.

"Wha?" Peter tries to blink the sleep from his eyes.

"Hug" Bucky mumbles, the line of his shoulders is tight, even in the dark, and Peter can see his hands clenched in fists. 

Peter gets out of bed quickly, not caring about the fact he only has boxers on and pulls Bucky in to a hug. 

Bucky blows out a shuddering breath against Peter's bare skin and it makes goosebumps rise.

"Thank you" Bucky mumbles.


	8. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for breath play / choking in a sexual context.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Day 7 for the prompt: Breath Play.  
> This is NSFW

Bucky crawls over the expanse of Peter's warm, tanned skin, drags his cock along Peter's thigh as he goes. Peter shudders but doesn't move, waits for Bucky to tell him what to do. Bucky has been teasing him for half an hour and Peter has no idea when he will stop or what he has planned.

Bucky stops when he is in line with Peter, holds himself up on hands and feet. 

Peter turns his head to watch the bulge of Bucky's bicep, the strong line of his muscular body above him. He's barely hovering over Peter, a sliver of space preventing their skin pressing together. 

Peter pushes up, gasps when his cock makes contact with Bucky's. Bucky is quick though, moves up so Peter has no friction. 

"Bucky, c'mon" Peter breathes out, his pupils dilated and lips wet from where he was biting them.

Bucky starts to move down and Peter's breathing speeds up, but Bucky stops too high up, nips at one of Peter's nipples and Peter cries out.

"Please Bucky, oh god".

Bucky bites the skin stretching over Peter's ribs and it hurts.

"More" Peter gasps arching up to follow Bucky's mouth.

Bucky smiles, drops down on Peter's thighs and reaches towards him with his metal arm. Peter sucks in a breath just as the metal hand closes around his throat. Bucky watches Peter's cock jump in response.

He applies the smallest amount of pressure and leans down to lick -just once- at the head of Peter's cock. His whole body jerks up but he has nowhere to go, Bucky is monopolizing his body, he can't get friction.

"Fuck!"

Bucky grips his throat tighter, cutting off Peter's ability to speak, and with his free hand he starts jerking Peter's cock. Peter's stomach muscles clench, he tries to rock his hips into it but has mild success. 

But suddenly Bucky stops everything all at once.

"Bucky no", Peter gasps, jerking into an upright position to stare at him. 

Bucky smiles.

"Please Bucky, don't stop touching me. Choke me".

Bucky jutts his chin out to gesture Peter to lay back down, is please at how fast he does so. 

"Hands behind your back unless you need to use the stop gesture" Bucky tells him in his gruff voice. Peter shivers at the sound of it and does what he's told. 

Bucky gets comfortable next to Peter, making sure he'll be able to reach Peter's throat with his metal arm, and his cock with his mouth. Bucky takes Peter's cock into his mouth and begins to suck.

Peter groans and gasps.

When Bucky reaches his metal hand up and closes it around Peter's throat, it's tighter than before and Peter lasts two seconds before his body jerks and he comes in Buckys mouth.

Bucky swallows him down and doesn't stop until Peter signals to stop.

When he leans back to look Peter over he's met with the most blissed out look he's ever seen. 


	9. Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Day 8 for the prompt: Bruises.  
> thanks again to the winterspider discord for the inspo x  
> also come join us https://discord.gg/gbqfTZx  
> This is SFW-ish

Peter has this thing. 

He loves Bucky, loves everything about him from his rough exterior to his warm smile. He loves his twinkling eyes and the sound of his voice and how he is so protective of everyone.

But there is one thing Peter hates, detests. And that's Bucky's skin. Every time Peter marks a love bite onto his skin it disappears in a few hours. No matter how he tries it never lasts very long. 

He wants to mark Bucky up, make sure people know Bucky is seeing someone. Claim him. Wants there to be bruises with no question of who put them there. 

The Avengers know that they are together, but Bucky is very clever about hiding things of a sexual nature. Peter thinks it's a thing Bucky has brought with him from the 'good old days'. Never kissing and telling. It drives Peter crazy.

"Peter, c'mon, you- oh, shit" Bucky tries to scold Peter, but Peter's found a spot below his ear that when he bites down on makes shivers run up and down his body. The hickey coupled with the way Peter is straddling him on the couch short circuits his brain. 

"Shirt off please" Peter breathes, pulling back and meeting Bucky's eyes.

Bucky pulls it off, shuffles forward so that he can lean back. Peter slides down a bit and grazes his teeth over Bucky's collarbone, flicks his tongue out to lick the dip at the base of his neck, then moves down with wet kisses and bites one of Bucky's pecs. 

"Ah" Bucky's voice is so low it rumbles in his chest. 

Peter continues his way down, marking Bucky's torso periodically. 

He's just about to unbuckle Bucky's jeans when there is a knock on the door. 

"Hey Buck? You in there?"

Peter makes noise so Steve knows Bucky is there, wants Bucky to have to open the door just so somebody can see the masterpiece that is Bucky's bruised torso. 

Bucky pulls a t-shirt over his head but Peter knows his bruises will be visible on his neck. 

Peter can see Steve's face when Bucky opens the door, watches his eyes track over Bucky's neck, his cheeks flushing pink when he realizes what it is. 

"You need something Rogers?" Bucky's voice is playful, Peter knows that he enjoys embarrassing his best friend.

"Uh, I think I lost my train of thought".

Bucky reaches up and stretches, his shirt riding up, more bruises on show. Steve's ears go pink when he looks. 

"I uh, I'm just gonna go" Steve has started walking before he's finished talking. 

"Poor Steve" Peter smirks. 

Bucky shrugs "I dunno, think he's a little jealous".

Peter smiles, "I'm sure something could be arranged".


	10. Day 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Day 9 for the prompt: "I'm glad I cant go back to where I came from, I'm glad those days are gone, gone for good"   
> The song is from A Star Is Born and it just gets me ya know.  
> This is SFW

Bucky is sitting outside, rain pouring down over him and he doesn't know why he hasn't moved. He can't feel it, his body is not shivering, not registering the cold, but his clothes are soaked and his hair is plastered to his head. The grass beneath his knees is making them muddy and it's the middle of the night.

He had a nightmare, a vivid brutal murder with his metal hand, blood oozing down the rivets of metal, his clothes stained. And then he realized it wasn't a nightmare, but a memory. He forced his way outside to open space and dropped to the ground, anguished.

Bucky was glad he couldn't go back to Hydra, that his days as their weapon were gone. The scientists had all been killed, the equipment used to wipe Bucky's memory had been dismantled and destroyed, every trace of it gone. Every trace except for the pieces stuck in Bucky's memory.

"Bucky?"

Bucky's heart leapt in his chest at the familiar voice. He turned and stood up, to see Peter running towards him across the field in nothing but sleep pants and socks. 

"Peter?"

"What are you doing?" Peter demanded, stopping inches from slamming into Bucky's broad chest.

Bucky shook his head, unable to get any words out.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Peter demanded. 

And Bucky had never been able to deny him anything. 

"I'm glad I'm here. But some things I wish I'd never been alive to make happen, i shouldn't have been saved, should've died".

Peter shook his head in denial and he was so cold and exposed that his shivering prevented him from being able to argue.

"Sorry, look at you, you're freezing." Bucky wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders and they walked briskly back inside. 

"I shouldn't have done that" Bucky told him once they showered and got back into bed.

Peter nodded against his chest "you shouldn't think that either. You mean so much to me, to Steve, all of us".

"I'm sorry" Bucky whispered.

Peter got the feeling Bucky didn't just mean for what he did tonight. He pulled himself closer to Bucky, tucked his nose against Bucky's neck and thanked his lucky stars that he had Bucky. 


	11. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has M/M/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is day 10 for the Prompt: sex tape.   
> I kinda gave it a bit of a twist 😏😏  
> NSFW  
> This is Winterspidershield.

"Okay Stevie, make sure you're alone for this one, with time" he winks at the camera. Peter can be seen in the background, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Steve makes sure he's locked the door, practically runs over to his makeshift bed and gets comfortable on his back. He props his tablet against one of his bags on the side table so he can go hands free. 

Bucky moves closer to Peter, cups his cheeks and pulls him in for a kiss that quickly turns filthy. Steve can see their tongues sliding against each other, it makes his stomach twinge with desire.

Bucky pulls Peter's shirt up and over his head, tugs his own off and throws them out of frame. They look so good together, Bucky's buff body next to Peter's slender but strong frame. Bucky backs Peter up against one of the bed frame posts and starts grinding against him, hips rolling against each other's. Peter's head thunks back against the post, his mouth open in a silent "o".

Steve undoes his tac pants, shoves a hand under his underwear and grabs his half hard cock. He jerks it to fullness and Bucky pulls back and removes the rest of their clothing.

Bucky starts kissing Peter feverently, bites him, bruises him, makes gasps and moans fall from Peter's lips. Bucky pulls away to look at the screen and winks. Steve's cock jerks in response to the cocky look on Bucky's face. 

Bucky drops to his knees and mouths just below Peter's belly button. Licks with the tip of his tongue down to the base of Peter's cock and then turns them slightly so he knows Steve can see the moment he takes Peter's cock into his mouth.

Steve groans at the same time Peter does on screen and starts working himself faster. 

Bucky sucks cock like he's made for it, breathes through his nose so he can take as much cock in his mouth as he can and he is relentless.

"Oh god, Bucky" Peter's voice is wrecked and Steve pants, hips pushing into his own hand erratically.

"Steve, Bucky said -oh, oh,- Bucky said he wants you to come" Peter's voice chokes off and Steve groans, "wants you to come with me".

Steve stokes harder, faster, feels his orgasm building. But then Peter starts counting down. And Steve never knew that that was so hot until now.

"Nine" Peter gasps out, Bucky still steadily sucking him.

"Eight, seven".

Steve is trying to hold off, wanting to wait until Peter comes too just like Bucky asked.

"Six, five, ready Stevie?"

Steve is so close he's desperate, twitching and thrusting, breathing heavily in the dark of the room.

"Four" Peters fingers grip Bucky's hair tightly, and Steve knows Peter's about to-

"Come Steve, come now, im-" Peter's breath hitches and then he's moaning Bucky's name and Steve comes hard all over his own hand. Steve's orgasm leaves his body twitching long after. Bucky stops the video and Steve sighs. 

He definitely can't wait to finish his mission and get home.


	12. Day 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Day 11 for the prompt: Shower.  
> Idk if this is SFW but it's not explicit so err on the side of caution.

There's enough steam when Peter opens the bathroom door that he doesn't think Bucky will notice if he sneaks in. He cracks the door wider and shuts it behind him again with a quiet snick.

There's a hand on his throat when he turns around but then Bucky meets his wide eyes, realises who it is and yanks his arm away. 

"You should know better" Bucky's gruff voice tells him.

Peter nods "sorry" he tells him but he's not, not really. 

Because Bucky has beautifully tanned skin that stretches over hard muscle and there is water dripping off him like a scene from a movie. He even looks good with his wet hair pushed back. Peter smiles shyly and Bucky rolls his eyes and turns to get back in the shower.

Peter ogles his ass as he goes, his eyes rake down the expanse of his strong thick thighs, the definition in the muscles of his calves. 

Peter's eyes follow the lines of Bucky's back, watches his shoulder muscles as they shift while he washes his hair. His metal arm gleams even in the steam and the contrast between that and his skin is almost beautiful. 

Bucky tips his head back under the stream of water, eyes closed and lips parted as he washes out the shampoo. Peter can't look away. 

His eyes trail down the solid muscle of Bucky's torso, the lines of his abs, he wants to lick the water off them. 

Bucky's cock isnt hard, but just looking at it makes Peter ache, he knows how good it feels. Even as he stares Bucky turns towards Peter, and writes backwards on the glass so Peter can read:

Pervert

Peter blushes, shrugs his shoulders and accepts it. He knows how he looks with his cock pressing obscenely in his grey jogging bottoms, his eyes not leaving Bucky's naked body, but he can't bring himself to care.

"I can't help that you look like that, what's a guy to do?" Peter asks playfully. 

Bucky smirks, "I can think of a few things".


	13. Day 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Day 12 for the prompt: "every fire I felt burn me gave me something more than scars".   
> Its kinda weird but yolo  
> This is SFW

Day 12: 

There isn't much that he remembers with vivid clarity when he dreams, a sensation of fear, a blurry image, faceless people. But the one thing he does remember in vivid detail like it's been scratched behind his eyelids is fire.

The feel of the metal arm being welded onto his chest and back was an excruciating pain that Bucky could only describe as feeling like engulfing your body into fire. His body was left as messy as if he had been, scars twisting their way from the joint area in swathes of pink and silvery scar tissue.

Bucky wakes up from one such nightmare and climbs out of bed immediately. He shakes as he tries to put more decent clothes on, wills his breathing to go back to normal. He can feel phantom pains of fire on his left side and he twitches uncontrollably. 

After his body has stopped shaking and his breathing is back to a controlled rhythm he makes his way out his room, down the corridor of sleeping Avengers bedrooms and into the kitchen. 

He opens the fridge and puts his metal arm in there as best he can, reaching so that the places where metal meets flesh are mostly in the cold. That's how Peter finds him.

"Bucky? Are you- do you need any help?"

Bucky almost wants to laugh. Maybe he would if it were any other situation.

"It's a PTSD thing, sorry. Do you want something in here?"

Peter's confusion immediately turns to concern.

"Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes I get sensory overload too".

Bucky shakes his head but takes his arm from the fridge. He feels like an idiot.

Peter smiles tentatively and walks into the kitchen properly. He stops in front of Bucky and raises a hand as if to touch where he correctly guesses Bucky is hurting. Bucky's takes in a deep breath of anticipation.

Peter's fingers ghost over the scar tissue and it makes Bucky shiver.

"Oh, sorry" Peter tells him, brown eyes big and earnest.

Bucky shakes his head, reaches his other hand up and puts his hand over Peter's. He presses harder, to show Peter the type of pressure he likes and then drops his head in relief when Peter starts massaging his shoulder.

"I'm sorry your arm still gives you trouble" Peter murmurs.

"S'not your fault" Bucky mumbles, his words slurred at the feel of the perfect pressure. 

They stand in silence for a while, Peter massaging Bucky's shoulder in the half dark in the middle of the night.

"Come find me next time" Peter whispers before he goes back to his bedroom. 


	14. day 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Day 13 for the prompt: voice arousal.   
> It is NSFW

The thing about Bucky is that he is quiet, reserved, doesn't express himself as much as he should. People think he is broody, angry, just a plain asshole. But put Peter Parker knows differently.

It is true that Bucky is quiet a lot of the time, but he communicates in other ways too. When he walks past Peter he’ll drop a kiss on his hair, or brush a hand along his lower back when he didn’t need to. His footfalls don’t make a sound but he’ll hum, in a low voice just so Peter knows he’s there. Every time Peter hears that sound he smiles.

But then Bucky takes Peter to the bedroom and everything you thought you knew about Bucky Barnes changes.

“Peter, ah, your mouth feels so good” Bucky moans, loud, unabashed. 

The sound of his voice shoots straight through Peter, heat lurches in his stomach. He keeps sucking him off, one hand gripping tightly to Bucky’s muscular thigh and the other holding steady the base of his cock. Bucky moves his whole body in time with the way he’s rolling his hips up into Peter’s mouth. 

“Oh, baby” Bucky moans. 

Peter moans in response, the way Bucky’s voice goes higher as he moans and then drops low when he talks makes Peters cock twitch. 

“Fuck!” Bucky all but yells, back arching off the bed when Peter pulls back to suck on the head of his cock. He flicks his tongue over the slit, tastes the precome there and looks up at Bucky from under his lashes. 

“if you could see yourself right now” Bucky breathes, pupils dilated and skin flushed. 

Peter winks and takes Bucky’s whole cock deep again.

Bucky cries out, desperately. And the sound goes straight to Peters cock. He moans and doubles his efforts.

Bucky runs his flesh hand through Peters hair and holds him down just to feel his throat work around him, but eases up quickly.

“Peter, baby, fuck” Bucky’s voice is so wrecked, throaty and raw that Peter comes untouched. He has to pause the blow job because he can’t focus and Bucky watches him writhe and tremble on his knees above him.

Bucky takes himself into his metal hand and watches Peter watch him, and its only a few pulls later before his orgasm hits. 

Bucky’s moan is a long, gravelly sound that Peter is sure if he hadn’t already, would make him come. He gets goosebumps from the sound and the obscene look on Bucky's face, mouth in a perfect “o” and eyes shut. 

When he recovers and looks up at Peter he’s smiling, soft and delicate and Peter knows that Bucky doesn’t need to say anything at that moment, because Peter can read it on his face.

I love you.


	15. chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not happy with this one at all but i'm hoping once i have time to come back and edit and fix it, it will be better. Just had to get it up before the end of the day!  
> Prompt was argument. Sfw

"Please Bucky, stay home" Peter pleads.

Bucky sighs into the phone "you know I can't, if Hydra are coming for me I won't sit by and do nothing".

Peter loosens his grip on the phone in his hand before he cracks it. "What if they capture you, I can't lose you"

"They won't Peter, I promise".

"That's not something you can promise! That's not in your control".

Bucky huffs in irritation "what so you can go and join the fight and I have to stay and be damsel in distress?" Bucky grits his teeth, he'd gotten up from the couch and started pacing.

"I'm perfectly capable-"

"That's not what I meant and you know it" Bucky interrupts bluntly. "Why are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

Peter sags. "I can't lose you Bucky. Hydra getting to you is unthinkable. What about Steve?"

Bucky rolls his eyes. "This isn't about Steve".

Peter nods even though Bucky can't see him. "Please, for me, don't do this. I'm terrified of what could happen to you".

Bucky sits down heavily, conflicted. He feels a responsibility to fight, because Hydra never would've done half the things they did without him. But then there's his partner, the one true love of his life begging him not to go. In the end he finds that the decision comes easily.

"I'm not going to let Hydra screw up the one good thing I got. Let me know when to expect you back".

Peter breathes out a sigh of relief "thank you Bucky".

"Go kick Hydra's ass for me".

"On it!"

When the rest of the team figures out that the whole thing was a trap they frantically make their way to the compound where Bucky is sitting in the kitchen, broken glass, bullet holes blood around him.

He looks injured but fine, his eyes clear and face sad.

Peter rushes in but is held back by Steve.

"Wait Peter wait. You remember his request!" Steve has to hold Peter back but he's so strong he almost breaks free before Iron Man armour locks him down.

"Bucky? What did you get me on my 21st birthday?"

His voice is rough when he answers "a bottle of whiskey. You took one sip and spat it out" he laughs a little at the end.

Steve grins and let's Peter go. He pushes out of Tony's arms and sprints over to Bucky. He nearly knocks them both over with the force of his running hug, but Bucky catches him.

"I'm so sorry. You needed me and I wasn't here".

Bucky shakes his head, cups the back of Peter head and breathes him in. "you couldn't have known. They had two groups ready either way".

Peter's hold on him borders on too tight but he doesn't tell him.

"I'm safe Peter".

Peter nods against his neck and mumbles "that's never happening again".


	16. Day 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Day 15 for the prompt: "all my nights taste like gold, yeah when i'm with you it's like everything glows"  
> NSFW  
> Its a beautiful song BTW, Gabrielle Aplin Waking up Slow if anyone wants to listen.

When Bucky walks in his bedroom he does a double take. There are lit candles placed carefully around the room and the overall effect creates a soft golden glow. The room smells faintly like driftwood, beachy, salty. 

Bucky walks in further and finds his boyfriend resting with his eyes closed in the window seat. He's wearing nothing but the tightest white boxer briefs and has a glass of what looks to be red wine in one of his hands.

Bucky clears his throat.

Peter looks over, not moving, eyes fluttering open. "Hi Buck".

Bucky swallows "hi Baby. What's all-" he gestures around the room.

Peter gets up and shrugs "another way of saying I love you?" Peter tries. 

Bucky smiles, "mmhmm. What does that entail?"

Peter gives Bucky the glass from his hands, pours the other one and lifts it up to 'clink' them together.

"Wine, mind blowing sex, anything you want".

Bucky takes a sip of his wine, then his eyes rave over Peter's body, drinking him in.

Peter finishes his glass, puts it and Bucky's down and then walks over to Bucky. His fingers find the hem of Bucky's Henley and he lifts to pull it up over his head. Peter's hands don't shake as he undoes Bucky's skinny jeans and pulls them down. Bucky stands on the ends to pull them off and leans down to capture Peter's lips in a searing kiss.

He opens his mouth and Peter kisses back hungrily. Bucky gets his fingers under the waistband of Peter's briefs and breaks a kiss to pull them down and off. Peter's already hard, cock jutting out obscenely.

"Can we make love?" Peter asks delicately.

Bucky nods and while Peter gets situated on the bed Bucky finishes getting undressed.

Bucky kisses Peter, slowly sucks hickeys onto his neck, teases his nipples with slow, torturous licks and bites and then gets the lube. Peter's breath hitches.

When Bucky works Peter open finger by finger he pants, hands grabbing fistfuls of the white sheets underneath them. 

"I'm ready" Peter breathes out when he feels his body reacting too much, like he's going to come already.

Bucky slicks his own cock with a forced nonchalance, and Peter can't look away, licks his lips in response. 

Bucky goes slow when he enters him, rolls his hips in languid movements that drive Peter insane. Peter lifts a leg up to Bucky's shoulder and they moan in tandem at the new angle.

Bucky thrusts slowly, fully in and fully out and Peter can't force him to go any faster. He reaches forward to take his own cock in hand and Bucky watches him jerk himself to a rapid orgasm. His body seizes up around Buckys and pulls him over the edge too. 

They're a tangled mess of sweaty shiny skin in the orange glow of candle light.


	17. Day 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Day 16 for the prompt: Getting Married.
> 
> It is SFW

The minute Peter starts walking down the aisle Bucky's breath is taken away. Peter looks absolutely stunning and Bucky can't look away. 

When their eyes meet Peter sends Bucky the most gorgeous, sunny smile and it tugs at Bucky's heartstrings. His eyes start to well up and he tries to stop it but can't bring himself to care enough to do so. If he wants to cry at his wedding then he'll damn well cry.

Peter's in a black impeccably tailored suit, and his Aunt May escorts him down the aisle. She looks close to tears too but is able to hold them back until she gets to her seat. 

Peter and Bucky stand in front of each other and take one another in, twin smiles on their faces. 

"You look gorgeous Peter" Bucky breathes quietly, just for Peter's ears only.

"If I'm gorgeous then you are mind-blowing" Peter grins. 

They can't keep their eyes off one another even as they say their vows and elicit laughter from their friends and family. 

When they exchange rings, one metal hand, one flesh hand, Bucky feels his whole body well up with joy. 

He almost kisses Peter before they're told they can and when his lips touch his now husband's he feels happier than he's ever felt in his whole life.

"I love you" Peter tells him, sincerely, eyes misty.

"I love you".


	18. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Major character death, angst, just sad shit really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Day 17 for the prompt: crying.   
> This is SFW

Bucky’s sitting on the floor, with Peter tucked up against him, his nose resting against Bucky’s neck. Bucky has his arms around Peters back and is rocking him slowly back and forwards, a muscle memory reflex that Bucky can’t explain but doesn’t question.

There are tears dripping down onto Bucky’s shirt that aren’t his own and he reaches a hand up to card his fingers through Peters hair. 

“I love you Peter. You’re going to be okay” Bucky soothes, his voice a low mumble. Peter feels his chest rumble as he talks due to how he’s pressed up against his older lover and hanging on like his life depends on it.

Bucky rubs up and down his back, tries to ignore how painfully his stomach curls when Peter sobs those awful sounds. 

Bucky starts humming gently, hoping to distract Peter With his baritone.

Peters body seems to relax, his grip loosening on Bucky, and his sobs turn into sniffles. Bucky keeps humming, hoping that it is giving Peter some comfort. He wants to take away his pain, he would give anything to make Peter stop hurting this way. Not even Hydra could hurt him more than seeing Peter like this does.

“I can't believe she’s gone” Peter croaks brokenly.

“Your Aunt May is not gone Pete. You are her legacy and she lives on with you” Bucky tells him fiercely. If he was hugging a normal human he would be crushing them from the force of it, but Peter just lets him. 

Peter stops crying and they sit there in silence for a long time.

“It doesn’t feel real. I was eating lunch with her two days ago”.

Bucky looks up and shivers at the expression on Peter’s face. He has that same blank eyed stare as the ones that haunt Bucky from the war. He can’t remember a lot of things, but shell-shock was something he saw in his nightmares with vivid detail.

Bucky knows that the freak accident came as a shock to them all, and it must feel very sudden for Peter to have lost his last living relative in New York. He wonders if Steve has any words of wisdom for Peter about how to adjust, but decides he just can't move Peter yet. He can't bring himself to take him away from this fragile sense of comfort they've built. 

“She's going to be looking down on you Pete. You always made her proud, you always will” Bucky whispers.

Peters eyes well up with tears at Bucky's words, before he tucks himself back against Bucky's neck, hiding his face from the world.


	19. Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This features M/M/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is day 18 for the prompt : Rope play.   
> It is NSFW and Winterspidershield because i couldn't resist doing them again.

“Peter, Bucky said you wanted to try something new” Steve muses, watching Peter squirm. “Is this what you meant?”

Peter nods, pupils blown wide, body already flushed and sweaty. His fringe is stuck against his forehead and he looks ruined, even though they haven’t started yet. 

“Yes Steve”.

Bucky looks over Steve's handiwork with a keen interested eye. 

Peter is laying on his back, legs spread wide but knees slightly bent so the ropes holding his legs open have a little give. The ropes knot and cross methodically around Peters pelvis, in a harness that holds him down on the specially built bed. There is no way he can move his hips, no give, no possibility of friction. His cock is rock hard, jutting obscenely up in the chaos of the ropes. His wrists are bound behind his back, a series of complicated, unmovable knots tying his hands together.

“You’ve outdone yourself Stevie” Bucky smirks, giving him an appreciative smile. 

Steve's eyes are as dark as Peters. 

“Sit on that chair over there Rogers, Get your cock out, but don’t touch until i say so” he commands, watches with delight as Steves mouth drops open, and he hurries to do what he’s told. 

Peter moans as he watches Steve follow Bucky’s orders, gets his flushed hard cock from its confinement and waits.

Peter hears what sounds like Bucky taking off his clothes, but the ropes prevent him from seeing. 

But then theres a hand trailing its way up the inside of Peters leg and he moans, goosebumps rising on his skin. He’s so sensitive, and the way he’s laid out has him so horny he's grateful for any touch Bucky gives him.

Bucky's hand stops just beneath his balls, and he leans down to ghost a hot breath of air over Peters cock.

Peter moans, and Bucky smiles when he sees Peters attempt at rutting up fail.

“Look at him Stevie, aint he beautiful?”

Steve nods, lazily, eyes raving over Peters bound body. 

“Touch your cock Steve. Peter watch him. Look at how he works himself so good, doesn’t it drive you mad, he can touch and you can't”.

The noise Peter moans out is something he never knew himself capable of, as he watches Steve, as Bucky's words get to him. 

“Steve, you can only come once Peter does”.

“Fuck” Steve moans.

Bucky gets up on the table above Peter and runs a finger up the underside of Peters cock. 

“Fuck, Bucky”.

Peter tries to writhe around when Bucky takes his cock into his mouth but he can’t, can only accept the wet heat around his desperate cock.

Steve watches them together, fucks up into his hand at the sinful sounds coming from Peter and the stretch of Bucky's mouth around Peters cock. Peter comes quickly with a loud drawn out “Buck-y!” and When Bucky nods at Steve he stops holding his orgasm back and comes so hard in his hand he sees stars.


	20. day 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is day 19 for the prompt: Pinky Promise  
> This is SFW

"Okay Bucky, the most sacred vowel you can make is a pinky promise".

Bucky frowns. "I can't imagine anything with the word pinky in it being anything close to sacred".

Peter rolls his eyes.

"Hey Clint!"

The archer looks up from his pizza at the kitchen island, mouth too full to respond verbally.

"The most sacred promise?" Peter asks and waits for the inevitable.

Clint holds up a pinky finger and Peter grins. 

"See Bucky, pinky promise".

Bucky shakes his head "back when me 'n Steve were kids it used to be a spit handshake".

Peter scrunches his nose up in distaste. "That's disgusting".

Bucky shrugs a shoulder "not gonna dispute that".

Peter looks at Bucky with big wide eyes. He holds out his pinky finger.

"So, will you promise to do it?"

Bucky sighs, looks from the extended pinky to Peter's face, bites his lip.

"Oh c'mon Bucky, it's not that bad" Clint calls over when his mouth isn't full.

Bucky shoots a glare at him.

"Fine, I pinky promise to try sushi with you".

Peter beam's as they hook pinkies and shake them. Then Peter starts rambling off about his favourite place to go and how MJ and Ned took him there on his birthday.  
Bucky loves watching the light in his eyes as he rambles passionately. Even if it is about something gross.

"Can we take Steve?" Peter asks his voice lilting up at the end hopefully.

Bucky smirks, "tell him to pinky promise and you're on".


	21. Day 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is day 20 for the prompt: quirofillia  
> This is NSFW

"What?" Peter questioned, looking up shyly.

"Nothing. Jus' good with your hands 's all" Bucky mumbled quietly.

Peter smiled and kept working, his fingers twisting this bit here, that bit there, picking up and dropping tools. His fingers were long and slender, with short, clean nails. Bucky found himself strangely captivated.

Peter worked with a focused methodical approach, twisting the circuit in his capable hands. The way the skin of the back of his hands looked so smooth and soft made Bucky lick his lips.

Peter looked up again and caught the moment Bucky's eyes flicked away. 

"Wait. I'm good with my hands?" Peter dropped everything he'd been holding and gave Bucky an incredulous look.

Bucky smirked and leaned forward on his forearms over the table to give Peter a smoldering stare.

"'S what I said" and then helvit his bottom lip.

Peter flexed his hands, reached out as if he were going to reach for Bucky but he retracted his arm before he did. 

Bucky was disappointed until Peter brought his own hand up, put two fingers between his lips, and sucked, all while maintaining eye contact with Bucky.

Bucky's lips parted and his body leaned forward subconsciously as he watched Peter suck his own fingers.

Peter pulled his fingers out of his mouth at an agonizingly slow pace and Bucky was captivated. He was also half hard but that was neither here nor there.

"Touch me" Bucky rasped surprising them both. 

Peter grinned pleased at how husky Bucky's voice sounded.

Peter stepped into Bucky's space and tugged his t-shirt up and off, revealing pale skin and more of his metal arm.

Peter trailed his hands up and down Bucky's torso and watched goosebumps rise on his skin. He used his bitten nails the second time to scratch pink marks and Bucky's breath hitched.

When Peter unbuckled Bucky's jeans and pulled them and his boxers down at once Bucky had to bite his lip. The thought of Peter's hands all over him was heavenly. He hoisted himself up on the table and spread his legs, an open invitation to Peter.

Peter stroked his cock in fluid movements, his hands squeezed expertly at the head on each stroke and it made Bucky's hips jerk up.

Peter let go of his cock and made him spread his legs wider so he could press a finger to Bucky's hole.

"Oh god your hands" Bucky ground out, head thrown back as Peter worked him open.

Bucky could feel every press of careful fingers, every touch from Peter's delicate but strong hands.

Peter put his free hand back on Bucky's cock and began to make him come undone.

Bucky's hips jerked up roughly, uncontrollably as deft hands brought him to orgasm.

Bucky let out a desperate breath, his whole body tensed and then trembled at the force of his orgasm. 

"What the -?!" Tony yelled from the door to the lab.

Peter very clearly had his fingers in Bucky, his own cock straining against his clothes.

"Like what you see?" Bucky drawld, and laughed breathlessly at how Tony gaped like a fish.


	22. Day 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late I'm sorry! This is day 21 for the prompt: of these lyrics. "by streetlight this dark night, a seance down below, there are things that I have done, you never should ever know"  
> This is SFW but sad and angsty.

Day 21: lyrics.

When Peter flicked on the light a feeling of unease swept through him. He knew Bucky should be asleep, but his intuition told him that he wasn't. All the lights in their apartment in the compound were off and Peter was on edge. He was half expecting his spider-sense to scream at him, Bucky stuck in a waking nightmare in the shadows waiting for him.

Peter held his breath as he went through room by room flicking on lights and looking for his lover.

Terror washed over him as he flicked on the bathroom light and took in the scene. The glass of the mirror was broken into pieces everywhere, all over the vanity, the tiled floor, blood mixed in with the chaos and trailing to the door. Bucky was nowhere in sight.

"Bucky?" Peter called out loudly, trying to fight the panic clawing the way up his throat.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and rushed to the balcony. 

Bucky was leaning on the railing, blood dripping down from his injured hand onto the concrete below, and metal hand crushing the barrier that keeps you from falling off. Peter was sure if Bucky released his hand there would be a defined hand mark.

"Bucky?" Peter whispered, knowing Bucky would hear him in the still night.

Bucky turned to Peter with eyes that suddenly looked like they really belonged to somebody who lived for 100 years, not the youthfulness that Bucky normally had. Depth and sorrow swirled around the stormy blue of Bucky's eyes as they looked at each other.

"There's things that I have done you never, should ever know".

Peter barely heard it but his stomach dropped and twisted uncomfortably.

"Nothing you say will scare me away from you" Peter swore.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Bucky mumbled, turning back to looking out into the dark night.

"Can I fix your hand?" Peter asked tentatively.

Bucky shook his head no. "I need it".

'I need it to ground me' Peter heard the words Bucky didn't say as clearly as if he had. Bucky had a twisted relationship with pain.

"I love you" Peter whispered, wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist, pressing himself against his partner's body. Bucky immediately sagged back against him like somebody cut the string holding him up.

"I don't deserve it".

"But here we are" Peter hummed.

"Here we are" Bucky agreed.


	23. Day 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is day 22 for the prompt: temperature play.  
> This is NSFW.
> 
> This got longer than I thought but I didnt want to ruin the challenge so what I'm posting is just some of the whole scene that I wrote. I'll post it at a later date.

Bucky has Peter tied to the bed by wrists and ankles, a blindfold covering his eyes and naked. The room is hot, the heating has been on for a while and their room is warmer than usual. Bucky can see the sweat glistening on Peter's olive skin, see his hair starting to stick to his forehead.

Bucky has a couple things on a table next to the bed, cubes of ice, a bowl of hot water with a dildo in it, some wax that is steadily melting and a washcloth. 

Bucky starts with the wax, picking up the candle wax where it has pooled and slightly cooled. It's the perfect temperature.

Bucky tilts the dish over Peter's stomach and drips the wax onto his skin in sporadic drips.

Peter gasps and twitches at the feel of it. Bucky smiles and drips it down Peter's hip, close to his cock but not close enough. Peter wriggles more, breathing pattern faulty.

Bucky decides it's enough, puts the wax back down and thinks about what to use next.

Peter whines high in his throat at the sensation of ice on his nipple. His body tries to squirm but the way he's bound doesnt give him much room to escape it. He moans loudly when the ice swaps sides and Bucky's warm mouth sucks the other nipple.

"Shit! Bucky, I think I'm gonna come".

Bucky's cock throbs at the thought of Peter coming without his cock even being touched.

"You come when you're ready baby" Bucky smirks, running the ice down Peter's toned chest, over his abs, leaving water trailing over his perfect skin. Bucky leans down to lick it in long taunting strokes and feels Peter's body spasm, come spurting up hot onto Bucky's chest where he's leaning over Peter.

It's warm and sexy and Bucky breathes out harshly. "Good baby, good job. Ready for the next thing?"

"Uh right now? I'm uh, sensitive Bucky" Peter warns shyly.

"Is that a no?" Bucky commands, voice like steel. 

Peter shivers at the tone of Bucky's voice. "Not saying no, Buck, not to you".


	24. Day 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is day 23 for the prompt: Pet names.
> 
> It is SFW but it is also very crack-y. I was trying to make it a 5+ 1 fiC but it got away from me.
> 
> Also this is winterspiderhawk

It all started because Clint overheard Bucky call Peter 'baby'.

"You can't be serious Bucky, really?" Clint scoffs, eyes lit up with mirth.

Bucky scowled and crossed his arms across his chest. "What would you rather? Something like honey buns?"

"Sweet cheeks?" Peter put in helpfully. 

Clints grin widened. "Yes I would".

*

Bucky was making eggs and Peter was dozing on the kitchen island when Clint wandered in looking for coffee.

"Peter you're an adorable-fuzzy-waffle".

Peter and Clint both started laughing.

Bucky turned back to his eggs to hide his smile.

**

Bucky and Peter were grappling in the gym, holding each other at bay with sweat dripping down their bodies.

When Clint walked in with his bow, Bucky couldn't resist saying "sweaty-sexy-peanut" loud enough for him to hear.

Peter burst into laughter and found himself immediately pinned to the mat underneath Bucky, Clint's cackles echoed around them.

***

Peter was standing outside with his eyes closed, Bucky and Clint standing 10 yards away with their weapons. 

Bucky picked up a small knife, flipped it confidently and then threw it towards Peter.

Peter stepped out of the way of the knife before it could hit him.

"Are you even trying Bucky? Throw it like you mean it".

Bucky frowned. "What if it dont mean it?"

"Then Friday can't record the data. C'mon please? "

Bucky sighed long-sufferingly and muttered "Self-endangering-marshmellow-punk".

Laughter bubbled out of Peter and from Bucky's side, Clint laughed so hard he couldn't fire his arrow. 

****

Bucky was lounging in his spot in the library, rain was plinking the window next to him. It was a soothing sound, one he had loved on the sound of the roof of the Barnes family home, and now there in the compound. He closed his eyes as his body relaxed and started drifting off.

He jerked awake at a touch on his wrist and shouted "you silent bangable shithead!"

Peter collapsed in a fit of laughter and clutched his stomach as he choked out "Oh my god Bucky, that was the best one. I can't believe Clint missed it".

Bucky rolled his eyes and settled back down with his book.

*****

Bucky shifted his thigh up to rub Peter's erection as he pretended to sleep through movie night. Peter tried to stay still but he was always so sensitive. Nobody had noticed the careful way Bucky was rolling his hips up to give Peter friction in the dark spacious room.

But that changed and Bucky halted his movements when he felt eyes on them. When he looked, Clint's eyes were on them.

"Clint, can you help me put Peter to bed?" Bucky asked in the most innocent way he could muster but Clint could clearly read the hidden meaning. He followed Bucky who was carrying Peter down to the residential area.

"Are we done with all the flirting now?" Clint asked.

"You can thank this horny little donut for what's about to come".

Peels of laughter came from both of them.


	25. Day 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for day 24 for the prompt: beach.  
> This is SFW

Peter breaks the surface of the water and looks back to where he left Bucky. 

Bucky is sitting rigidly in the shade of a purple beach umbrella Peter borrowed from Aunt May. He isn’t dressed for the beach at all, a long sleeve shirt covering his metal arm, long black skinny jeans, combat boots. Peter bursts into laughter at the scowl on his face, watches him cross his arms in irritation as somebody walks past and sand flicks up.

Peter wants to feel bad, he really does, but the sight of him there is ridiculously funny, and he’s glad he has it in his brain. 

Peter takes pity on him after a while and swims back to the sand, shaking off a bit before making his way back to Bucky. The water drips off him and darkens the sand and the sun is scorching on his skin immediately. He knows if he’s not careful he will get sunburnt.

Bucky looks drastically different once Peter is standing before him, his eyes rake down Peters body appreciatively, and he licks his lips unconsciously.

“You okay?” Peter asks amused.

Bucky nods and meets Peter’s eyes finally, “there is only one perk to going to the beach”.

Peter laughs and picks up his towel to wipe himself dry.

“Pretty sure i have sand in between the plates” Bucky frowns, looking at his metal arm with distaste.

“Sorry, I guess the beach isn’t really very Bucky-friendly” Peter muses, getting comfortable under the umbrellas shade.

Bucky nods and shifts back from where the sun had moved onto his leg. “You coming out of the water was like something out of a wet dream” Bucky tells him casually.

Peter splutters a laugh “there are children around”.

Bucky shrugs. “They won’t know what it means. Hey, do you think they can install a pool in the compound?”

Peter grins.


	26. day 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Day 25 for the prompt: First kiss.   
> This is SFW.  
> Also these guys wrote themselves, this was not how i had imagined it.

When Bucky and Peter first bumped into each other at the compound it was incredibly awkward. Peter rounded the corner without looking and bumped straight into Bucky’s broad chest. The metal hand came up and steadied him, and Peter took a step back, holding his breath to see what bucky would do.

“Where are you rushing off to?” Bucky asked, a smile on his face.

Peter blanked. Bucky’s smile was soft, and Peter never thought he even had the capacity to smile. He had hair tucked behind one ear and his eyes were the blue of a cloudless day. He looked radiant, and Peter was smacked in the face by it all at once. 

“Peter?”

“Oh, uh, nowhere, i wasn’t watching - Bruce was - nevermind,” Peter stumbled over himself, and gestured behind him with big hand gestures.

Bucky tilted his head with his eyebrows pulled together as if he couldn't quite get a read on Peter, so Peter hightailed it out of there before the other man could read the attraction painted on his forehead.

***

Peter went outside to watch Steve and Thor practice their weaponised compound moves. The sky was grey but the threat of rain was low so Peter sat cross legged on the grass.

“How long have they been going at it?” A voice interrupted, and Peter realised it was Bucky folding himself down next to Peters spot.

“45 minutes” Peter told him, helpless to look away when Bucky’s sky blue eyes met his. Bucky held his gaze for longer than necessary, and Peter felt heat rush to his cheeks.

“You blush easily” Bucky smiled, his perfect teeth showing.

Peter put his head in his hands.

“No, it’s cute, you’re cute” Bucky backpedaled.

Peter looked up “I’m not cute. I could kick your ass in a fight”.

“Yeah. it would be worth it”.

Peter wanted to die. Bucky was so smooth.

The only sound for a while was the metallic twang of Mjolnir against the shield and Steve and Thor hollering.

“I’m sorry if i made you uncomfortable” Bucky told him quietly.

Peter shook his head no. 

He wanted something to happen between them, he wanted to be brave and bold and maybe put a hand on Bucky's thigh, or lean against him, but his heart hammered in his chest when he even just considered moving. But god, did he want to.

Bucky shifted to lean back on his arms, legs spread out in front of him and the image was so enticing. Bucky didn’t know how beautiful he was, how sexy Peter found him.

Bucky’s eyes flicked up when he felt Peter’s eyes on him. He smiled and pushed up so he was almost in Peter’s space. He reached out to cup Peter’s cheek, and pressed their lips together. Peter closed his eyes and kissed back, heart thudding loudly, lips following Bucky’s lead.

Bucky smirked when they pulled apart.

“Were you waiting for an invitation?”

Peter nodded, “Maybe”.


End file.
